1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna device of a mobile terminal for enabling reception of a wireless signal of a new frequency band by appropriately connecting a plurality of antennas through a switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the remarkable development of information and communication technology, as well as semiconductor technology, the use of mobile terminals has rapidly increased and become widespread. A mobile terminal typically provides various functions. For example, the mobile terminal may provide a music reproduction function (e.g., MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3)), a photographing function, and a data communication function in addition to general mobile communication functions such as audio dedicated communication or reception and transmission of messages. More particularly, recent mobile terminals provide a plurality of wireless communication functions, for example a Global Positioning System (GPS) reception function, a Bluetooth communication function, a Wi-Fi communication function, a Wireless Broadband (WiBro) communication function, a digital broadcasting reception function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), an Internet connection function, and a location information providing function.
To support the various wireless communication functions of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal includes a plurality of antennas. For example, the mobile terminal may include a mobile communication antenna for providing a mobile communication service, a GPS antenna for receiving a GPS signal, a Bluetooth antenna for Bluetooth communication, a Wi-Fi antenna for Wi-Fi communication, a broadcasting reception antenna for receiving digital broadcasting, a Frequency Modulation (FM) reception antenna for receiving FM radio, and a WiBro antenna for WiBro communication. However, as a plurality of antennas are mounted in the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal has difficulty in securing antenna mounting space and an antenna performance.
Therefore, a need exists for reducing the total number of antennas necessary to support the various functions provided by a mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.